howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Snaptrapper
The Snaptrapper is a dragon that has four heads, each with three jaws. Their tail is forked like the Zippleback's, and they look somewhat like the latter as well. Their jaws open up in 3 different ways, which resembles a flower blooming, and the spikes on their neck, body, and tail look similar to leaves. All four heads of the Snaptrapper have three tongues each. Their tongues resembles the anther and the pollen of a flower, so the Snaptrapper could possibly be mistaken as a flower or a kind of plant. They are one of the larger species of dragons, and have very long necks and tails. Abilities The Snaptrapper is also presumed to spit acid (Though it is unknown what kind of fire type they have) along with having the smell of chocolate to lure in potential prey. It has a venomous mouth and doesn't fly very fast. Appearances It is one of larger dragons. How To Train Your Dragon (film) The Devious Snaptrapper first appeared in the film within the pages of the Dragon Manual when Hiccup was trying to find information on Night Furies. He did not state the dragon's name, although the book read that Snaptrappers are extremely dangerous, and should be killed on sight. In the Book of Dragons In Book of Dragons short, they are categorized in the Fear class like the Hideous Zippleback. They attract prey with a sweet smell of chocolate, which emanates from all four mouths. Like all dragons, they shed their scales and talons, but these eventually regrow. Snaptrappers love rain and enjoy splashing in the mud which could be based off the fact plants need water and damp areas. Gallery Snaptrapper 2.png Snaptrapper.png Snaptrapper(stats).png screenCapture 25.04.13 12-48-33.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 12-49-26.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 12-49-56.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 12-50-23.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 12-50-50.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 12-51-30.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 12-52-14.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 12-52-37.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 12-53-14.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 12-53-41.jpg 7992697384_068fcbe921_b.jpg uggffukfyfyd.png (^^).png Ichbineinberlinerlol.png WAFFLES!!!.png|A Snaptrapper's mouth. Snaptrapper(stats).png|snaptrapper stats JmqPKE-GibU.jpg Snaptrapper 3.png Trivia *The Snaptrapper is based off a Venus Flytrap. *In the Book of Dragons special, the Snaptrapper is said to use the smell of chocolate to lure its prey; however, chocolate was unknown in Viking times, due to it being native to the Americas. It would have been more realistic to use honey, which was known to Vikings and more likely, since it is made from the nectar of flowers which the Snaptrapper's heads resemble. This might be a shoutout to the books though, due to one of the villains trying to find America. *The Snaptrapper is one of the largest dragons, like the Scauldron, Timberjack, Typhoomerang, Boneknapper, Screaming Death and the Whispering Death. *It is unknown what kind of breath weapon the Snaptrapper has. *The only Snaptrapper that has been seen is green, so this could indicate that most or all Snaptrappers are green or greenish. * In Dragon Tracker Part 4, the Snaptrapper was mislabeled as the Snappertrapper. * It looks like a cross between an European dragon and a hydra. Category:Dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:Large Dragons Category:Fear class Category:Feared Dragons Category:Dragons with more than one head Category:Non-fire breathing dragons Category:Mystery class